


It was never meant to be

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dream Smp, Gen, anyways hi I'm new to this site and this will be my first upload here, that I took from my Tumblr, yeah its basically just canon but its written instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: Uh yeah so this'll be my first post in Ao3, as well as my first day, and it's going to be Dream SMP.Anyways actually summary: My retelling, with no real changes other than a few words, of the 16th and Wilbur's death.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 9





	It was never meant to be

Wilbur had had this planned for so long now that he knew there was no going back for him, he was far too gone for anything to help him by this point. It was funny how these people who’d he’d fought side by side with - fought against as well - couldn’t even tell he was the traitor. Really it should have been obvious, he was after all the one who offered himself to Dream as a vassal to his destruction in the first place. And even though he failed then he was not going to fail a second time, he’d made a deal after all.

So he handed the presidency off to Tommy, but the teen just gave it back to him. So, deciding to L’manburg his last blessing, he freed them from the obsidian flag, calling for the old one to return to its rightful place. And then he handed the reins over to Tubbo, silently apologizing for handing the young boy a ticking time bomb, and just like a shadow in the night he slunk away from the celebration of the new president.

He walked to the room, to the button, walking in and just sitting down. He started monologuing to himself, psyching himself up for what he was about to do. But then his dad called, Phil called, and suddenly there was something more than just him and the button. He told the older man white lies, not fully lying yet also not telling the whole truth. Wilbur had hoped it would work and Phil wouldn’t log on, but then suddenly the man was behind him.

His dad tried to talk him out of it, tried to end it all before it could even begin, but by this point he was a few months too late to stop this.

“It’s like the traitor said.” Wilbur had said, crazed eyes focusing on the button with a burning intensity to rival hellfire. 

“It was never meant to be.”

And without a second of hesitation he pushed it, just as Phil grabbed a hold of him. Too late. They watched, Philza in horror and Wilbur in glee, as L’manburg blew up around them - revealing them both to the outside world in the process.

Some of the fighting people stopped and stared as they were revealed, Wilbur’s crazy babble not reaching their ears but his movements and actions gave them as much of a picture of what was going on as they needed. 

Wilbur tore his eyes away from the destruction and with a quick motion he drew his sword and threw it towards his father, “Kill me! Phil kill me!” He advanced towards the elder, the bloodlust in his eyes not directed towards others - like his eldest brother - but towards himself, “Kill me! Kilza, Kilza!” He chanted, taunting the other to just do it. He threw his arm out, moutinong out towards the people outside, “They want you to do it! KILL ME!”

“You're my son!” Phil finally cried, “No matter what you did-”

He was broken off by Wilbur slamming his fist against the wall harshly, “Phil look! Look at how much work went into this - and now it's all gone!”

There was a tense silence, a father looking down at his son with grief and sadness, broken only by Wilbur’s quiet, “Do it.”

And so Philza did. With one mighty swing of his sword, Wilbur was dead. His body fell to the floor, crazed eyes slowly dimming into nothingness, with one last laugh he told his father - his last words to the man that had raised him, “Dream lied, there is a traitor. Techno’s the traitor!” Phil’s face paled, eyes growing wide as he snapped his head around to look out at the battle going on outside of their little hole, “And he has eight withers, all ready to go! Go as fast as you can dad, go see for yourself.”

Fast as a bullet the green clad man ran out, in search of armor so that he could go out and stop his eldest. But Wilbur knew, he knew it was all too late. The sounds of fireworks going off just proved that to him. And coughing up blood, choking on the liquid as it coated his throat and mouth, the crazed man gave one last laugh, this one not carzed, not insane. It was just, calm. It was the laugh of a man who knew his fate and welcomed it with open arms, just as he had done now.

Wilbur had planned this for so long, and now he finally got to finish it. His unfinished symphony finally left to a close. And so Wilbur Soot, the founder and first president of L’manburg, died within the control room that had ended his nation.

Later Philza would come and retrieve his body, tears finally falling from his eyes as he caught sight of his son’s face - forever frozen with the laughter of his last moments alive.

It was really like Eret had said all that time ago, it truly wasn’t meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah first post now done! Toes have been tipped into new waters and I'm excited to fully go in soon! 
> 
> Uh I really have noting else to say here so I hope you all enjoyed this at least a little bit!


End file.
